<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luz's sweet 15 by h3lp_lol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800207">Luz's sweet 15</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3lp_lol/pseuds/h3lp_lol'>h3lp_lol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, F/F, Frog - Freeform, Happy bday pecko :), Sweater weather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3lp_lol/pseuds/h3lp_lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz has a birthday party and is gay throughout the entire thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luz's sweet 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckogecko/gifts">Peckogecko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday present fro my friend Peck_0 (Instagram username, go follow her, their so swag) Enjoy bb's</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz Noceda had all of her friends around her and she wouldn’t change a single thing. She was finally turning 15 after almost an entire year of living in a new town, The Boiling Isles, she knows she's the happiest she’s been since she was young. But she’s getting a little ahead of herself. </p>
<p>Sure during the year she had issues with some of the students at her school but now Willow, her best friend in the entire world, is even dating one of the girls she had issues with. Not to mention her own massive crush on Amity Blight. </p>
<p>Yes, their friendship started off with them hating each other but that couldn't be any more different now. </p>
<p>They’ve liked each other for about the same amount of time, not that Luz even could tell she liked her friend until after the prom that they ended up dancing together anyway. Luz knew that her crush had a crush, so she didn’t say anything about her own feelings and doesn’t have plans to do so, she doesn’t want to hurt Amity or their friendship. </p>
<p>Of course Amity’s crush is Luz but Luz doesn't know that yet.</p>
<p>Currently Luz is in her room reminiscing on the past year, Moving and meeting her step mom, going to school and finding friends, accidentally finding Amity’s diary with her older siblings, lending Amity her Azura book and bonding over it, her problems with Boscha and getting through them. </p>
<p>Her memories are all a healthy mix of bad and good so she knows that even though she’s young, she’s lived. </p>
<p>Suddenly she's jolted out of her memories, hearing Amity calling out for her before she opened the door. "Hey Luz, your step mom asked me to grab you. Unless you're busy of course, I can tell her that." </p>
<p>Amity was blushing, not enough for Luz to tell though. </p>
<p>"No, I'm not busy. Just thinking about stuff." The Birthday girl said with a sweet smile.</p>
<p>Amity grabbed Luz's hand as she got up and held it as they walked down together, a routine that they had fallen into doing every time the girls had hung out. </p>
<p>"Hello, lovebirds," Eda declared as they stepped in together, both the girls getting flustered at the comment. Neither let go of the other's hand despite it. "I'm gonna go pick up the cake from the bakery and was wondering what color candles you want for it." </p>
<p>“Purple candles, please! Thank you Eda! The girl let go of Amity’s hand and jumped into her step mom’s arms to hug her. </p>
<p>“Your welcome, kid.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edric and Emira picked up Willow and Boscha to take them to the party, being the only ones of Luz’s friends that can drive. So they all arrived together. Amity slept over because luz asked her to, even though she would have to help set up a few things for her crushes party. </p>
<p>When they all got to Luz’s house the twins immediately went to Luz to give her, first, birthday punches. Then birthday ruffles where they ruffled up her hair together. </p>
<p>Willow shooed the twins off so she could talk to her best friend. “Hey Luz, happy birthday.” </p>
<p>Boscha walked past them saying happy birthday and punched her arm lightly before walking off to get chips. </p>
<p>“Okay then, anyways, thank you Willow!” The girl wrapped her best friend in a hug before dragging her upstairs to talk to her privately. </p>
<p>“Amity looks so cute and, WIllow, I AM DYING!” Luz cried out, falling dramatically into her friends’ arms, adding onto the dying effect. </p>
<p>Willow rolled her eyes, having to deal with this from both sides. “Just tell Amity you like her, dummy. I’m 100% sure she will reciprocate.” </p>
<p>“No! I can’t, she has a crush on someone else! Remember the person she was supposed to take to the dance? She still likes him!” Luz argued back. </p>
<p>“Did you bring me up here to complain about how cute your crush looks? If so, maybe I should grab Boscha so you can cry together. She has gotta already know about your crush, pretty much everyone does.” Willow mumbled on the last part, not wanting Luz to freak out more thinking Amity knows. </p>
<p>“Yes and no- Actually only yes I did just bring you up here to cry about how cute Amity looks. But, I’m okay now, probably, I got the cry out. And if I wanna do it again I'll write it down or cry to Boshca.” Luz said calmly. </p>
<p>Willow took a deep breath, “Then let's go downstairs so you can go gawk at Amity down there, yes?” </p>
<p>“Yes, lets go downstairs. Plus Gus will be here soon!” Luz exclaimed and ran out of her room, Willow right behind her. </p>
<p>When they got downstairs she rushed by Amity, grabbing her hand, dragging her away from the harassment of her siblings into a room away from everyone </p>
<p>Amity was confused of course but wasn’t going to complain. </p>
<p>It took a few moments of Luz looking at her for her to actually speak up. </p>
<p>“So, did you pull me in here just to stare at me? Cause if you wanna stare at me I can stay another night so that you can go say hi to Gus now who got here like right before you pulled me away.”</p>
<p>“Technically I wanted to appreciate your beauty, but I suppose you're right.” Luz sulked, then perked up, “Though you should still stay another night!” </p>
<p>“Sure, i’ll stay another night.” Amity smiled at Luz and hugged her, they stood there just hugging for a few more minutes, appreciating the contact. </p>
<p>Internally Amity couldn’t wait for her crush to see her present, and to get her answer. </p>
<p>They finally got interrupted when Emira walked in, “Damn, I was hoping i'd find you two kissing or something. Maybe one of you finally confessed but nope! Of course not.” The girls separated and blushed. </p>
<p>“Shut up, Emira.” Amity said as she walked out, putting up a cool front. </p>
<p>Luz shook off the blush, looking towards Em. </p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt that but Gus is looking for you. Oh and Eda got back.” She walked out, leaving Luz to her devices. </p>
<p>Luz walked out saying hi to Eda and Gus. </p>
<p>As the day went on everyone watched movies, played board and card games, hung out, and ate snacks. She has everyone who she loves around her. Her mom, step mom, best friends, crush, everyone. She would change a thing. </p>
<p>Finally, it was time for cake, then presents. Amity, of course, was grateful for that. Part of her gift is risky, but she has faith in it. </p>
<p>Everyone got cake, it was a marbled cake with white frosting. ‘Happy Birthday, Luz’ written in blue frosting matched well with her purple candles. Frosting decoration lined the bottom and top of the cake, simple but pretty and very tasty. </p>
<p>They all sat down in the living room, the kids in a circle with Camila and her wife sitting on the couch to take videos. </p>
<p>Luz opened Willow's present first, it was a dark grey minecraft shirt with all the games’ selection of flowers on it. She loved it. </p>
<p>Then she opened Eda’s and her moms present. It was in a bag, at the top some games for the Xbox Eda got from her job. Under that, a sweatshirt from one of her favorite youtubers. At the very bottom of the bag was a bunch of gift cards to all of her favorite places. Luz squealed, getting up to hug her moms. </p>
<p>She opened everybody's presents, one by one, saving Amity’s for last. </p>
<p>Amity’s gift was in a neatly wrapped box, a limited edition Azura PJ set at the bottom, a sweater weather vinyl, the newest Azura book that was gonna be released the following week, and on top of everything, a white birthday card with a frog on it, the front just saying ‘frog’ in a cute font and a letter right under it that says ‘open alone’. </p>
<p>When you open the ‘frog’ card it has printed writing that says ‘Ah, you found my frog, thank you!’ and Amity wrote in “Happy birthday, Luz” with a heart next to her name. She tackled her crush in a hug, loving all of it. </p>
<p>“Thank you, mittens!” </p>
<p>Slowly everyone left, except Amity who was staying another night. </p>
<p>“I’m excited to read whatever is in the envelope! Am I allowed to read it in front of you? I really wanna read it” Luz continued on talking excitedly about what Amity gave her, pondering what she thinks will be in the newest Azura book. </p>
<p>“Can we read it together tonight? Then at our next Azura club meeting we can act it out!” Luz asked excitedly. </p>
<p>Amity blushed at her friend being cute, “You can read the note in front of me but that's scary to me. And yeah, we can read it together tonight. I was only able to get this one until it officially releases to the public so I haven't read it yet.“</p>
<p>Luz continued talking with Amity excitedly while cleaning up all the food. </p>
<p>Finally they both went upstairs and started reading the book, Luz electing to put off the note for a little bit. </p>
<p>When it was time to get ready for bed, Luz read Amity’s note while she was taking a shower, it read; </p>
<p>‘Luz, </p>
<p>     First of all, if you're reading this in front of anyone except me, I request you stop now and resume later. </p>
<p>With that out of the way, I need to be honest with you and that's terrifying. Before you start worrying like I know you're going to, I don’t think what I need to tell you is a bad thing. Not bad for you at least. </p>
<p>I have a crush on you. I have ever since you lent me your Azura book as a peace offering. I tried to tell you at prom but chickened out. </p>
<p>This is not a prank or anything, though that’d be a lot less scary for me. </p>
<p>I decided a letter in a box I can’t get it out of would be best to tell you so, doing it on your birthday. I hope this doesnt ruin anything but it would be unfair of me to keep it from you.</p>
<p>Happy birthday, Luz. I like you.</p>
<p>                                                                                    Amity’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz was surprised to say the least. And grateful. And happy cause Willow was right. </p>
<p>Now all she had to do was wait for Amity and hope she’d be done soon. About 5 minutes later, Amity walked in, her hair still dripping. Luz still had the letter in her hand. </p>
<p>“Do you really like me?” Luz asked, a faint smile on her face. </p>
<p>Amity looked away, scared of what confessing fully might just do, “Yeah, I do.” she closed her eyes, waiting for rejection.</p>
<p>Luz got up and looked her in the eye, “Can I kiss you? Like, Please?” </p>
<p>She was shocked, Amity was so sure she was gonna get rejected despite what both Willow and Boscha had told her, “Wait really? Does that mean you like me back?” </p>
<p>“Yes! Yes, I like you but I’ve been scared to tell you cause I thought you were straight and had a crush on a dude! Or legit anyone but me!” </p>
<p>“Luz, I am so gay and no, I like you. Only you.” </p>
<p>Luz smiled and held the cheek of her girlfriend (?). Amity looked back up into Luz’s eyes, flicking down to her lips and back up, “Yeah, you can kiss me.” </p>
<p>And that Luz did, she kissed her girlfriend. Twice actually. They stood there for a little while longer, foreheads together Until Eda cleared her throat from the doorway, basket in hand. </p>
<p>“So, who confessed first?” Eda asked, just having got there. Simultaneously the girls looked up  and blushed. </p>
<p>Amity raised her hand, “I did.” </p>
<p>“Wait, Amity, you told her before me?” Luz exclaimed, acting fake hurt. </p>
<p>“Don’t act like you don't go crying to everyone who will listen about how ‘cute’ and ‘sweet’ your new girlfriend is, Luz. Anyways, thank you Amity for confessing cause you just won me 20$” </p>
<p>The girls broke into a laughing fit as Eda danced off. “Were we really that obvious?” Luz asked, Amity added onto her sentence with “Were we really that oblivious?” </p>
<p>“I guess we were.” Luz answered with, leaning into her girlfriend's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ILY PECKO HAPPY BIRTHDAY 🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🤘💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>